


The Dominant Kiss *Kiss Series*

by sithisass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dominant, F/M, kiss, semi eita - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: "What kind of kisser is he?""Dominant but sweet. Lots of tongue."| TYPES OF KISSES SERIES |➪ The Dominant Kiss





	The Dominant Kiss *Kiss Series*

"SemiSemi~ What's with that look on your face?" the heavy arm of Tendou's harshly hung around the setter.

A red haze twinkled across the bridge of Eita's nose and cheeks as his gaze dropped to the floor.

A taunting smirk ghosted the middle blocker's mouth as he was swift to guess his friend's problem when he followed Semi's previously focused stare.

"Ahh~" Tendou exaggerated a sigh, pulling Semi closer, causing the other male to jerk towards him. "Is SemiSemi jealous that L/N-san is talking to Shirabu~? What to do what to do..."

The setter pushed Satori away as he had been correct once again. He was known to be a good guesser and even though he hadn't been always right, this time was his moment to shine. Semi didn't want to admit such a pathetic and embarrassing thing such as being jealous of that damned second year. Had he not enough? Was his greed so drastic that it also desired to take you away from him?

"I'm not jealous." he lied, dashing his eyes once again towards the pair by the lockers. The scornful arch of his eyebrow and the tension in the muscle on his neck only indicated the exasperation yet he stated otherwise.

The red haired male closed his eyes momentarily while the mischievous grin remained on his face. "You're not?"

"No."

"Hmm..." Tendou pinched his chin in between his fingers before fixating his attention on you and Shirabu who were engaged in a conversation. "L/N-SAN, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS JEALOUS!"

Semi almost lost the colour on his face when Satori's loud and sardonic nature forced him to yell, catching many stares from other students who passed by. The male pressed his hand against the middle blocker's mouth but it was too late anyways.

"Shut up! W-why would you do that?!"

The sly look in Tendou's eyes was very much noticeable.

Semi was slightly startled when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, causing his head to turn and his eyes to meet yours.

"Eita-kun?" the way you addressed him was quite unusual as your general tone towards him tended to be sarcastic and teasing. When it was like that, you were rewarded with that cute stubborn pout hovering his lips.

It was quite a challenge for you to slither your tongue in between your teeth and mention nothing about his flushed face that was really tempting you to tease him.

Though you were aware that your boyfriend was not very fond of Shirabu as the glares directed towards the second year were sharp every time he spoke to you. You knew that he became Semi's somewhat replacement on the team as the third year didn't place safe. Eita wanted to dominate the court but this didn't do him any good and he quickly began to dislike the other male. But you knew that he still admired his skills though he would've never admitted it.

You opened your mouth to say something but the bell rang before you could, signalling the end of break. Students began to crowd the halls and you were forced to bid the two boys goodbye, leaving for your own class.

Semi momentarily watched as you sauntered through the crowd before he himself turned to his class.

It was difficult for the male to concentrate during his classes as he continuously thought about you. Lately he desired or needed much more from you yet he never took actions or said anything. He didn't consider himself much of a romantic either and he was well aware that his role required to show affection.

His fist pressed against his cheek while his elbow propped on the desk. Semi furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips in frustration as he cursed himself that he wasn't capable of doing more for you. The male wasn't sure what was keeping him back — perhaps he was afraid of being made fun of by his friends or that you would have the wrong impression when he'd try to do something.

After school and his practice, the setter proceeded to visit you at home and because he was so distracted by his thoughts, he failed to pay attention to what you were saying.

"Eita? Are you even listening?" you asked with irritation hinting your voice.

The male cocked his eyebrow before worry flashed upon his complexion.

"S-sorry! I was just..."

With utmost honesty he didn't have an excuse and your current facial expression was putting pressure on him while he was searching for the correct words. Everything was going well before that and he messed up again.

You placed your hand on his upper arm to ease his stress. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day."

Semi's eyes scrutinised each feature of your face as his mouth pressed into a tight line.

"He took my position and now he's taking you."

The tone he let that sentence slip from his tongue only indicated that it seriously bothered him that you have been close to Shirabu. Slight shock flooded your whole being as your boyfriend was genuinely worried that the younger player would replace him once again but in a different situation.

"No one is going to take me away from you."

"Do you still like me?" he questioned, focusing on any twist of your mouth and arch of your eyebrows to ensure himself that you were telling the truth and not just what he wanted to hear.

You nodded, opposing all of his concerns. "Of course I do."

That was all he needed to desperately know, that he was the only one you liked, the only guy you'd kiss, you'd hold hands with. His heart pounded against his chest as he lowered his head, lips inching from yours. His warm breath lingered on your soft flesh and you closed your eyes, anticipating a kiss.

Your arms hung around his neck and slightly forced him downwards. The male hooked his fingers under your chin to raise your head and he finally allowed your lips to be taken by his in a loving but rough kiss that truly made you almost salivate.

The kiss was off centre, jarring, if not for the thumb and forefinger which cupped your chin, tugged your distinctively cute face to the side, and pulled you into a perfect alignment.

Heat buzzed through your body and the devious hands of his roving down your hips shocked you to the very core. He took your lapse of concentration as an opportunity to slither his tongue in between your lips, savouring the sweet taste of your mouth.

He questioned himself in his mind, wondering how many sweet treats you ate previously as every crevice of your mouth was honeyed, making the kiss more ardent than you expected.

The advances of his lips were vehement and you found your knees turning weaker within each erotic flick of his tongue. He definitely possessed some tongue technology.

To your surprise, he managed to completely dominate you. His hands roved upwards, the tips of his fingers soothing your lower back.

The gentle kisses that were always planted on your lips were quickly forgotten while this time you were almost spellbound by the deft movements.

One of his hands brushed against the back of your neck as he trailed his lips to your jawline, right under your ear.

"Thank you," he breathed, causing goosebumps to rise on your delicate skin. The dyed tips of his hair tickled your neck and your digits grasped the back of his t shirt while you desperately clung onto him.

Surely, he almost made you forget the second year's name.


End file.
